


On My Tab

by birdsandivory



Series: FFXV Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Bar Fic, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nyche, Power Dynamics, Pre-Canon, Trickery and Games, smooches gotten by devious means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandivory/pseuds/birdsandivory
Summary: Nyx plays a lot of games with the master of deceit — love has to be his favorite.





	On My Tab

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old little drabble I felt like keeping. I really like it and with Tumblr going on the way it does, there's no safer way to display my work than reliable Ao3. Enjoy!

“I can’t wait.”

“You’re the one who started this bet.”

Nyx growled, looking more than a little miffed as the self-proclaimed leader of the glaive assumed a rather smug expression, slim hands shoving themselves into the pockets of his winter coat — the chill of the night air outside of the bar they frequented making him shiver beneath the wool, at least, from what he could tell.

Cheeky bastard he was, though; Luche always made him want to punch his lights out as much as he wanted to lay up in bed with him. And this time was no different, bright eyes beckoning while he took a step closer — however, it wasn’t close enough for Nyx’s liking, the only thing he could feel against his skin being the other glaive’s hot breath that spilled with his smile. 

“You’re the one who said  _‘it’ll be fun,’_ this little game.” With a cheerful chuckle and a move to the left, he began circling his hero, a hum reverberating in his throat with each syllable. “You said  _‘I betcha can’t hold out, Lu, I’ll win for sure.’_ ”

There was the brief crunch of the man’s boots against the crumbling concrete and Nyx said nothing, only giving a subtle, gruff grunt at the bared truth; he sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. A chipper voice rang beside his ear then, having almost made full circle with its owner, and it took but one more step before his face came into view once again — reddened with the cold. 

He looked so _damned good_. 

“You said—”

“I can’t take it any longer!”

Rough, scarred hands reached out to grasp the other man’s face, pulling him flush against him as he initiated the press of lips — deep, needy, and without abandon. Luche was quick to respond, fingers having fumbled from the pockets they rested within to curl into meticulously braided locks, lips parted and welcoming the warmth Nyx always seemed to provide despite his poor timing as of late.

The kiss had ended sweetly, the taller of them having bent forward to capture Luche’s pout once, twice more. It was only after catching sight of the man’s grin that he realized his mistake. 

“ _Shit._ ”

“ _‘Whoever catches a smooch first pays the bar tab this month,’_ hm?”

There was a light pat upon his chest from a slender hand before the body against his own moved to make way into the bar, and Nyx lifted both of his hands to rub over his face with a miserable groan. 

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best!


End file.
